Oh Star
by Ventus Phoenix
Summary: For Toka-Chii's That Unique Flair Challenge. A collection of stories pairing Runo Misaki with five different characters.
1. Runo x Shun: fly

- So yes, I decided to enter Toka-Chii's "That Unique Flair Challenge"

- Originally, I was going to give this story a title related to light, eg. Hikari (Japanese for "light"), Sparkle, Shine... but then I went with "Oh Star" because the Haos Symbol is a Star, and because I looooooove Paramore~ :3

- Now, who better to kick off this collection than the beloved Runo × Shun? ;D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan doesn't belong to me, and probably never will... sadly. Instead, it belongs to TMS Entertainment and some other people.

* * *

As Runo was preparing herself for bed, she heard a faint tap at her window. She walked over, opened the window and stuck her head outside. A shadow leapt out from the tree and into her room. She was about to scream when she realised who it was.

"Shun?"

The said teen who was crouched on the floor straightened up and nodded at her.

"Hi, Runo."

"What are you doing here so late at night?" She asked.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

He took her hand and hoisted her into his arms. With a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, he coiled his legs and leapt out the window into the air.

Runo screamed, and squeezed her eyes shut. She shrunk closer into Shun's chest, trying to block out the wind whipping against her face.

"Open your eyes, Runo." She heard him say.

She quickly shook her head, her eyes still squeezed tightly.

"Trust me." He murmured, his voice cool and smooth.

She opened her eyes just a crack, and what she saw took her breath away. They were flying; no, Shun was jumping across rooftops and sailing through the air. But they might as well have been flying; before she knew it, he had swept her off her feet and into a dream.

"I… I don't believe it! We're flying!" She exclaimed.

Shun chuckled, and slowed down his pace a little.

"I guess you could say that. But anyway, this isn't what I wanted to show you; there's more."

They soared over moonlit houses and city lights as people shuffled past on the ground. They seemed to look so much smaller from the air.

Soon, they left the comfort of the city and reached the dense depths of the forest. Shun seemed used to traveling through the forest, easily navigating the high branches and leafy shrub.

"Shun, isn't that your house?" Runo asked, noticing the distinct shape of his dojo as it sat in the silvery moonlight.

He said nothing and continued through the forest, stopping at the foot of what was indeed his house.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"You'll see." He smirked. "But before I show you, I want you to close your eyes."

She did as she was told, and felt Shun's body leaving the ground, as the wind whipped through her hair. When he finally let her stand on her own again, his arm was still wrapped around her waist.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now Runo."

She opened her eyes, and was struck with the beautiful landscape that lay before her. It was a view of moonlit hills; of emerald green forests and a star-studded sky.

"Wow… this is just beautiful…" She breathed. She was standing atop Shun's roof, gazing at the surrounding forest in the beauty of night.

"Why don't you sit down a while? I don't think you're in any hurry to get back."

Runo took a seat on the roof, as he seated himself next to her. They sat in silence, admiring the view before them.

"So… do you like it, Runo?"

"I love it." She smiled. "This is really nice, Shun. Thanks for showing me."

"No problem." He smiled at her.

"But you know what?"

"What?"

"I really liked flying. Do you mind if we…?"

Shun chuckled, his golden eyes light with excitement.

"I thought you would never ask."

With that he hoisted her into his arms, and Runo was swept away into her magical dream once again.

* * *

- This collection is only going to be very small; probably five stories / chapters long. Sorry, but I found there's only so many people Runo can be paired with ;)

- Sit tight, and see what other pairings I have in store for Runo... I mean, this collection :D


	2. Runo x Klaus: charm

- The next pairing is Runo × Klaus. Ohoho, I bet you never thought of that~~

- Klaus is a gentleman, and Runo's a tomboy; how will this work out? (Haha, it won't!)

* * *

Runo stood outside the door to a café, peering inside and watching all the people who were enjoying cups of tea and coffee. She tapped her foot impatiently on the hard concrete, biting her lip.

"Count on Julie to set me up on a blind date with someone who doesn't even arrive on time." She muttered.

"Well, now _this_ is certainly a surprise." A familiar voice said out loud.

Runo turned around quickly, and saw who the voice belonged to.

"Klaus!" She exclaimed.

"Runo," he nodded, acknowledging her. "I must say, I never expected that _you_ would be the one whom Julie was talking about."

"Wait a… you're my blind date?!"

He nodded once again, and Runo turned away from him for a brief moment.

"That Julie… she is _so_ going down the next time I see her!" She growled, balling her hands into fists.

"Since we're both here, we might as well go inside." Klaus walked to the door and opened it, showing the way to a vibrant café full of life and colour. "Shall we?" He asked, ushering Runo inside with a grand wave of his arm.

"Okay… but this isn't a date or anything! You got that?" She added quickly as she walked into the café.

"Fine by me," he answered and followed her inside.

Once the waiter showed them to their table, Klaus strode over to Runo's chair and pulled it out for her. She raised an eyebrow at him, before sitting down.

"I can get my own seat, you know." She told him after he had sat down.

"I was simply being a gentleman." He replied plainly, and called the waiter over. Flipping through the menu, he asked, "Can I get you anything, Runo?"

"Umm… I'll have whatever you're having, I guess."

He turned to the waiter and ordered two slices of fruit tart, along with some tea. The waiter nodded, jotted it down and quickly hurried away with their order.

"So Runo…" Klaus started, folding his hands upon the table. "Who exactly were you expecting to show up for this blind date?"

"This isn't a date!" She snapped. "And I certainly wasn't expecting it to be you!"

Her brief outburst earned the pair a couple of looks from the neighbouring customers. Klaus flinched, but then regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Please Runo… could you keep your voice down? This is a public café." He said calmly.

Runo took a deep breath to ease her temper, and the customers soon went back to their drinks and cakes. Klaus brushed his hair back, and started again.

"I didn't mean to upset you; I was only asking an honest question."

"Fine, since you asked so _nicely_." She said, her voice laced thinly with sarcasm. "I guess… I was kinda hoping that Dan would show up."

"Dan?" Klaus seemed surprised. "I see. Are you… disappointed?"

"Huh? No, not really. I mean, you're nice and all, and you seem to know how to treat a lady; although, that's also the part of you which I can't stand."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, asking her to explain.

"Like, with you being so graceful and elegant, and so gentleman-like; it's really charming but I'm just not into that."

When Runo was finished, she saw that Klaus had his eyes closed, his head bowed towards the table.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you!" Runo added quickly.

"No offense taken." He smiled at her, as the waiter returned with their tea and fruit tarts.

"But what about you? Who were you expecting to come?"

"To be honest, I expected someone a little more… lady-like." He said, as he spooned some sugar into his tea.

"You saying I'm not a girl?!" Runo's eyes flared with anger, her temper threatening to rise again.

"Quite the opposite; you are a beautiful lady, if I may say so myself. But your tomboyish nature makes you unlike the other women I've dated."

"Other women?" She raised her eyebrow again. "Just how many _others_ are we talking about here?"

Klaus smiled, ignoring her question as he took a sip of tea. Runo pouted, knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer to her last question. She eyed her teacup warily, and coughed once she had taken her first sip.

"Ugh… what is this?"

"Jasmine tea," he answered bluntly, looking up from his cake. "Don't you like it?"

"I'm going to be honest with you here; it tastes like bitter flowers."

"Hmm… maybe I should have ordered coffee instead…" Klaus thought aloud to himself. "Try the cake, it should be much nicer."

Runo poked her slice of cake, and took a bite.

"You're right; I do like the cake better." She grinned, waving her fork around.

"I guess I made the right choice then in getting the fruit tart." He smiled.

"You _could_ have done a better job in ordering the drinks." She narrowed her eyes at him. "But since this is only our first date, I'll let it pass."

"Hey, I _asked_ if you wanted anything, and _you_ left the ordering to me." He countered. "And did I hear you right, or did you just call this our 'first date'"?

Runo choked on her piece of cake, and pounded her fork on the table.

"I… I already told you, this isn't a date!" She repeated, with frustration.

"Whatever you say." He smiled to himself, and finished his cake.

"Well Runo, I enjoyed our little 'tea break', or whatever you want to call this." He said, standing up from the table. "I'm sorry, but I must be heading off now. I do hope… that we can do this again sometime."

He reached for her hand, and held it in his own. His touch was so gentle it sent shivers up Runo's spine. When he leaned his head forward, Runo thought he was going to give her a kiss and felt her cheeks blushing pink. Instead, she felt something being pressed into her hand. She stared at the little scrap of paper in her palm, turning to him in confusion.

"The bill; had this been a different situation, I would have paid myself. But as you said; this wasn't a date."

* * *

- Yeah... I don't really know how to describe the taste of tea if someone doesn't like it, seeing as I quite like tea.

- This has nothing to do with the story, but would you please vote in my poll? *pokes Profile* I'm curious as to your thoughts...

- Review please, dearest readers~!


	3. Runo x Masquerade: covet

- No collection of Runo's is complete without the ever-famous crack!pairing of Runo × Masquerade!

- CloneGirl; if you happen to be reading this, this one's for you :D

* * *

Shadows; they were one of the few things that reminded her of _him_. It was when she was lying in bed, waiting to fall asleep that she was reminded of him. In the cool darkness of her room, with only thin slivers of moonlight seeping through her window; this was the time when his presence felt the strongest.

Perhaps it was the existence of darkness that connected her to him. Right now, she was seated in the farthest corner, unable to fall asleep. Her room felt much colder with nothing but the darkness to comfort her, but even as she huddled closer to herself she didn't care; she _wanted_ to feel close to him.

As her memories of him floated around in her mind, she still couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt inside. She knew that it was wrong; how could she fall for someone she could never have?

"Hello there, Runo." A cool voice pierced into the darkness, sending a chill throughout her body. She immediately rose to her feet, her eyes darting around the room in search of the person who had spoken.

The voice was unmistakable, one that she thought she had buried away in the corners of her mind. She saw the blonde spikes and the flash of moonlight against his mask before she saw his face.

"M-Masquerade…? Is it… really you?"

"Of course it's me, Runo."

"But how? I thought… Alice told us you had gone for good?"

"Alice was a fool to think that I would just remain a memory." He chuckled.

Runo backed up against the wall as Masquerade stalked closer toward her.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

He smirked, a glint evident in his eyes behind the mask.

"Runo… you can't ignore your attraction to me any longer." He said coolly, reaching out for her face. He cupped it in his hand, brushing his fingertips against her cheek.

Runo slapped his hand and ran away, but he continued to follow her.

"Stay away from me, you creep!" She cried.

"I know you want me," he murmured, backing her up against another wall. "And no-one will even know."

He had her trapped in a corner now; there was no way she could escape. Her breath came out in rapid gasps, her heart beating faster against her chest as his face came closer to hers. His lips were smooth against hers, his breath light and airy. She hardened her face against his kiss, refusing to give into her desire. But he was right; this was what she _wanted_, and now that he was here she was going to give him her all.

Runo opened her eyes slowly, and found herself tucked comfortably into bed. She sat up, but the room was empty apart from the presence of shadows; their dark outlines became formless shapes, snaking their way up the wall.

_Was it all… just a dream?_ She thought to herself. Her lips were tingling like they had been kissed, and they tasted faintly of blood and metal.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but the image of Masquerade; smiling at her from behind his mask still lingered in the corners of her mind.

* * *

- Yeah... so I don't really know what a kiss from Masquerade tastes like; I was going for like a battle or war damaged taste. Eh, whatever.

- Review, please?


	4. Runo x Spectra: thief

- Here's Runo × Spectra, another one of those unexpected pairings~ Haha, who knew writing crack!pairings could be so much fun? I should write crack!pairings more often. :3

- Based on the events of New Vestroia Episode 11

* * *

"Fine then, I'll go. But I want… a souvenir."

Before Runo had time to react, Spectra whisked her under his arm and went flying through the glass ceiling. As she flew higher into the air, the people on the ground shrank into smaller figures and she scarcely heard Dan calling her name. When Spectra had landed on flat ground again, she struggled under his grasp but he was too strong for her.

"Let go of me, you creep!"

"You need to calm down; I will let you go soon enough." He said, holding her firmly.

"Yeah, you're going to let me go just like that…" She muttered, rolling her eyes. "What's the catch?"

"Hmm… I should have known better than to underestimate one of Dan Kuso's friends." He chuckled softly. "Before I let you go, I have a proposal for you."

"And what kind of proposal is that?"

"I am offering you an invitation to join the Vexos."

There was a moment of pause as Runo took in what he had just said. She glared at him with stone-cold eyes, and growled at him.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to take up that offer."

Spectra smiled at her, turning to look at her with the one eye that was visible behind his mask. It stared and blinked at her, almost putting her under a hypnotic trance.

"Why not, Runo? The Vexos have so much to offer you; I think it's _you_ who would be crazy to turn down such a request."

"What makes you think I would ever join your little boyband?"

"Like I said, the Vexos have so much to offer you; I can give you everything you want, and even more."

He pulled her closer, wrapping her in the embrace of his thick coat. His lips brushed lightly against her cheek, and then he was kissing her. Runo had never expected her first kiss to be from the enemy, but strangely she didn't mind. She took in his kiss, savouring his taste on her lips. Maybe Spectra was right; he could give her more than she asked for.

"Runo?"

Her eyes widened, and when she broke away from Spectra she saw Dan standing a few feet away, his eyes cast open in shock.

"Runo… how could you?"

"No, Dan… you don't understand."

She tried to approach him, but he shrank further away and glared at her with eyes ablaze.

"Oh, don't worry; I understand perfectly Runo."

"Dan, please…"

There was despair in her voice as she tried to reach out to him, her eyes clouding over with wet tears. But he wasn't interested in talking; he turned and ran deep into the forest.

"Dan, wait!"

Runo tried to run after him, but her legs felt heavy and she couldn't see anything behind her blurred vision. She slipped and fell, watching as Dan ran further and further away until she couldn't see him anymore. She turned over on her side and curled up amongst the cold, wet snow. Her whole body was numb, and she felt sleep beginning to pull her into the darkness. Her mind was so hazy she didn't even hear Spectra's footsteps making their way toward her.

"Runo, please… won't you consider my offer?" Spectra's voice was cool and smooth as ice.

"There's no way… I'm joining the Vexos…" Her voice was weak, but it still held a dangerous edge to it.

"And after what Dan Kuso just saw, do you really think your friends will take you back?"

She closed her eyes, thinking of Dan and how he felt at the moment; did he see her as dirty, loathsome and hateful? She knew he had every right to feel that way about her after what he had just experienced. A small tear escaped her eye, and she sobbed quietly to herself.

Spectra smiled at her, knowing that she was all his now. He knelt down on the frozen ground and helped Runo to sit up. He pulled off his jacket and slipped it over her shaking body. It was warm, and despite the cold ache in her chest she felt a small rush of warmth.

"You will make… an excellent addition to the Vexos, my dear…" He murmured, taking her hand and kissing her once again.

* * *

- Ohoho, this one is just demanding a sequel~ :D

- Bleh, most of that felt really OOC. Oh well... review anyway, please.


End file.
